the sound of one hand punching
by kyleisgod
Summary: L makes a last minute attempt to expose Light as Kira.


Author's Note: This is my first attempt writing for Death Note. I hope it's a good one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

/

Higuchi cackled madly as he sped toward the television station with murderous intentions. One hand frantically steered the car's wheel while the other rapidly changed the car's received television stations. Perhaps the _Revelation of Kira_ special was also being broadcast elsewhere? If so, this could be a trap. If it was indeed exclusive though, Higuchi was right for going where he was. He quickly flipped past a few music channels. Back at Headquarters L Lawliett placed his hand to his chin. Though the music stations weren't on for very long, they gave the detective an idea.

"Tell me Light: What is Misa's favorite song?"

Light Yagami immediately lost his focus on the car surveillance. He turned his head to address L and found their eyes already meeting. L had apparently anticipated that Light would face him when responding to the question. It was the proper etiquette and Light, at least when he wasn't Kira, was raised with good manners and moral values. Light's forehead wrinkled as his brain attempted to compute not so much the question, but the context in which it was being asked.

"We're on the verge of catching Kira and you're asking me about _music_?"

"That's right," L said casually before bringing a cup of hot coffee to his lips and sipping hungrily.

Light sighed. Curiosity was once again getting the better of him. He didn't know what L was getting at, but of course he had to find out. To do so, he unfortunately needed to take part in the discussion.

"I don't know Misa's favorite song. We don't discuss music much. Though I guess she seems like the type who'd be into happy songs."

"She _is_ a rather happy person, isn't she?" L said.

"To say the least, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to make a connection between her and Kira."

Light rolled his eyes. "You just won't give up on your theory, will you?"

"No" L replied, following up his statement with another sip from his coffee cup.

Light refocused his eyes on the tracking of what he hoped would turn out to be the one and only Kira. Frustrated by L's refusal to stop beating the dead horse, Light gave a small tug to the chain that connected the two boys' wrists. As L's arm was jerked forward his coffee spilled out onto the floor below. Light smirked in passive-aggressive triumph while L frowned slightly before also returning his attention to the screen, assuming his trademark seated position.

"What does music have to do with Kira anyway?" Light asked.

"It was a test." L explained. "In the past, studies have been done attempting to link murderers with violent music. Often a killer is discovered to be a fan of a musician whose lyrics encourage violence. Some people have even patterned their murders after a fictitious murder described in a song. I was thinking after we catch this Kira that we could examine his car. See what music he enjoys. Then, if we managed to establish a connection between Misa's musical tastes and his own, we could perhaps conclude she was the second Kira. Or at least that she might be capable of such violence based on her song preferences."

"Oh please, Ryuzaki, don't give me that," Light said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Those studies have all been inconclusive. They're all based on coincidences. If they _were_ true, wouldn't the musicians who actually come up with the violent themes be out killing people themselves?"

"Perhaps."

"Did you really think a person like Misa would be into such dark music? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am."

Light's body tensed up. He looked back toward L, this time with fiery eyes that grew more annoyed by the second. "What?"

"Couples often have similar interests. By admitting you don't know Misa's taste in music you've revealed to me that you aren't as close to her as one might think. Also, because you defended violent music, it suggests you could be a follower of it yourself. Under the theory of the study you would therefore be capable of committing murder as Kira. However, had you told me you both enjoy that style of music, my theory that you're the first and second Kira respectively would have been just slightly more likely."

Light slammed his unchained fist against the computer desk in anger. "You started a conversation about my girlfriend to get to me with your incorrect Kira theory? That's low, Riyuzaki!"

"I apologize" L said. The lack of emotion in his voice mismatched his statement quite nicely.

Light pointed to the on-screen dot, representing the tracked car. "_That_ is Kira, all right? I'm not going to say it again. Besides, I didn't defend violent music _or_ say I liked it. I just said that those studies were inconclusive. They also did studies trying to prove that raunchy music makes teenagers have sex, but naturally teenage sexual activity is always going to be high. Unfortunately, so are murder rate statistics. Statistically speaking of course they'll find a few people doing something spoken about in a song. All they're finding is that some people enjoy music which discusses things the listeners were already doing to begin with. _Not_ that the song _influenced_ them into doing something."

L briefly pondered Light's defense.

"Interesting that you're comparing sex to murder…."

"Shut up! I didn't mean anything by it."

"I also notice that you didn't argue against my comment concerning Misa."

Light thought quickly. L was surely formulating another theory that would paint Light as Kira. Light didn't care to deal with yet another accusation today. Besides, truth be told, Light could barely even remember what he liked in Misa aside from the obvious physical traits and her divine worship. He would never make L aware of this, of course.

"What, that we aren't close? Well, of _course_ we aren't. How can we be? I'm constantly chained to you. Maybe if I had some time alone with her we could go on a real date and find out some more things about each other."

"Technically nothing's stopping you from doing that now."

"Right, just a murder investigation we're suspected in and a detective by our sides constantly," Light said sarcastically. He held up his wrist and pointed to the chain with his free hand. "For God's sake, we can't even consummate the relationship yet thanks to this thing."

"Technically you could; though I suppose it _would_ be rather distracting."

"I just hope that once Kira is brought to justice you'll give up on your witch hunt and take this thing off."

"That reminds me…."

L gave the chain a harsh tug. Like a boy disciplining a disobedient dog. The force of the pull yanked Light from the comfort of his chair. He crashed against the floor, his face landing in the now-cold coffee he'd forced L to spill moments ago.

"An eye for an eye," L reminded his friend before returning to the computer screen.

Light gritted his teeth, wiped off what coffee he could and returned to his feet. He wasn't standing for long. Annoyed by Kira accusations was one thing, but Light was now furious. He tackled L out of his chair, forcing L to break his traditional posture. As they'd done many times before, the teens began to fight. They traded the occasional punches while wrestling on the floor, each attempting to claim a dominant position on top of the other.

Just like their previous battles, it was a draw.

The sweating teenagers broke apart when an alarm sounded from their shared computer.

"Higuchi has arrived to the TV station," L said.

The fight would have to wait. The boys broke apart and returned to their respective chairs. Light made sure to scoot his seat as far away from L as the chain would allow.

"I told you that you were prone to violence."

The End


End file.
